My Baby (Eric & Donna)
by C.A. Turner
Summary: More happenings during the same Valentine's Day


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Again, Saban, DC, etc. Same Valentine's Day, but this time focusing on the Zeo, Lightstar (Space), Wild Force, and Dino Thunder Rangers, along with some of the Titans. Yes, it's Duets 2! And we're starting with Eric & Donna…btw, most of the dialogue is from a particular episode of That 70s Show; Hot Dog a/k/a The Gifts, and My Baby is by the Pretenders…_

**MY BABY (ERIC & DONNA)**

"You're going to what?" Conner McKnight asked Eric Forman.

"I'm going to pop the question to Donna." Eric told his fellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Are you sure you're not rushing into this?" Kira Ford asked him.

"Damn straight. I nearly lost her once, I'm not gonna do that again."

Ethan James stared at him and spoke "Eric, we know you both love each other, but think about what you're doing. You just got a job, you're both going to college this September, your folks are gonna freak…"

Trent Mercer spoke up. "Guys, they aren't going to do it this year. They're waiting until they graduate from college. It's gonna be fine."

"Thanks, Trent. Besides, Ethan, you're with…Cassidy Cornell. How did unholy union come about?" Eric asked.

Ethan challenged "On the subject of unholy unions…Hyde & Jackie?"

"Come on, than, let's be fair. 1: Hyde wouldn't be in love with Jackie if she was a complete vain, selfish bitch queen in Prada, and 2: He's right, you and Cassidy? BLEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kira finished.

Conner brought everyone back to the subject at hand. "Guys, it's their life. If they want to get married, let's be supportive. And they are waiting until after they graduate."

Later that evening, at the Water Tower, Donna Pinciotti and Eric are climbing to the top. There is still a faded pot leaf, or a hand giving the finger, depending on someone's point of view, on the large round container. Eric looks at Donna and asks "So? Huh? This is romantic, huh?"

"It's a little more romantic in the summer. Or any time not below freezing. So what am I getting? It's freezing out here." Donna asks.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad." Eric says, when it begins to snow. "Aw… "

"Eric, why are we up here?"

"Okay, I'm sorry, Donna. I had something I was gonna give you, but I realized it was stupid. Or everyone said it was stupid, so I decided against it."

Intrigued, Donna asks "What was it?"

Sighing, Eric tells her "It was nothing."

"Well, it was something. I mean, I can see that it was something. Just tell me."

" Okay, fine. I was gonna give you this." Eric then pulls out ane engagement ring. Donna is obviously shocked. "Oh, my god. Is that a…?"

"Yeah. It's stupid, right?"

"Yeah. And…no. I don't know." Donna looks at him, then asks "What would you have done with it?"

Eric begins "Well, I don't know. I guess I would have told you how beautiful you are, and that…you mean everything to me. And then…I would have gotten down on one knee…you know, like this…" He then proceeds to do just that, and continues "And then I would have taken your hand, and taken the ring…" He then looks up at Donna, who is now very excited. "Go ahead."

Eric finishes "And I would have put the ring on your finger, like this."

Donna is stunned. "Wow."

Eric fumbles, getting up off his knee, saying "So, uh…so, I'll tell you what. Why don't I just hold onto that until, you know, the real moment comes."

Donna then says "Well, sure. Or… I could hold onto it."

Eric is now the surprised one. "You could?"

Donna smiles as she comes closer to hug him, saying "Yeah. Eric, I love you, and I want to be with you forever."

"Yes. That's what I told everyone, and they made me wear the Stupid Helmet." They then kiss each other, then Eric asks "So, um…did we just get…?"

"I think we did." Donna smiles

"Donna, I love you. " Eric responds happily

Donna nearly giggles saying: "We are so stupid!"

" I know, right?!" Eric is completely over the moon, as the Pretenders 'My Baby' comes on below, and Eric and Donna hold each other, Donna looking at the ring, and at Eric, with complete and total love.

_I want you to love me  
That's all I want from you  
I want you to love me, one day_

I know I'm a peasant  
Dressed as a princess  
That doesn't mean you have to take my clothes away

If I could show you, some happiness  
Then I would feel like a real princess  
That to me would be success, my baby

I see you dancing  
A natural beauty  
You make a star, seem sublime

You really get  
To the heart of the music  
You are the poetry of time

If there's a method, to writing a song  
How come I'm getting it wrong?  
You write the beautiful songs, baby

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby  
Take my hand, yeah  
C'mon, c'mon c'mon, show me  
To the love land, to the love land

Can we see this happen, in this day and age?  
Somebody just turned the page  
Like I'm walking on stage

My baby  
Hey!

**Next: A LITTLE LOVE (KIRA & TRENT)**


End file.
